theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sport Mania
It was a nice summer day in the Loud House, and Lincoln was preparing himself. For once, he decided to try out for some kind of sport. Lincoln: (talking to viewers) If you know me, you'll know that I HATE sports! Not because of the exercise it gives me, but because of the players! They'll be players twice my size, and if that's not the case, then they're still better than me! Today, however, I decided to put my hate for sports aside and at least try out one game, like a real game! I'm gonna be playing soccer! But first, I'm gonna be practicing outside with Lynn's soccer ball she let me borrow. Let's hope i'm not as bad as I think. Lincoln put on all sorts of gear on him, like knee and elbow pads, traction shoes, a helmet etc. Once he finished up, he grabbed Lynn's ball and headed outside. He then grabbed the goals from the garage and place them on each side of the yard. Lincoln: Before I can get on practicing offense and defense, I gotta practice shooting the ball at first. Before Lincoln could start, Lynn came outside checking on him Lynn: Hey bro! I heard you're trying out for soccer! Let me tell you, for beginners, it should be easy. Lincoln: Thanks! Lynn: You sure you don't need practice with me? Lincoln: Not at the moment, I just need to practice on my shots, then you can help me with offense and defense. Lynn: Alright, just call me when you need it. Lincoln: Ok, thanks! Lynn: No problem! Lynn went inside and Lincoln started practicing. He started out by being close, and not surprisingly, he was able to get goals. Lincoln: Well, easy enough! He then got to medium range with the ball to goal, and he was somewhat struggling with it. Most of the time, he kept missing. Lincoln: Hmm, what am I doing wrong? Do I need to kick it harder? He tried kicking it harder, but it only made it harder to get goals. Lynn was watching him through the window and can see how hard he's struggling. She decided to go out and help him. Lynn: It looks like you need a little help there bro. Lincoln: I don't get it. What am I doing wrong? Lynn: It looks like you're kicking the ball wrong. You kick the ball with the side of your foot, not the front. That way, you have more control of where to kick it. Try it. Lincoln tried Lynn's advice and she was right. He was now getting goals again. Lincoln: Wow Lynn, this is helping me. Thanks! Lynn: No need for it. Hey, how about this, I'll sit on the steps and see how you play regularly, and if there's a mistake you're doing, I'll fix it, ok? Lincoln: I guess that could help me out a little. Lynn: Alright, start playing. Lincoln showed her how he played and Lynn was impressed. To her, Lincoln was shooting goals just as good as her. There were some flaws, but there were less than she was expecting. Lynn: Lincoln, you're not bad! Lincoln: Really? It seems like I wasn't good at sports. Lynn: Well, whatever you were thinking, it seemed to be wrong! You got some skill! Lincoln: Thanks! I seem to got the hang of shooting goals. Now, can you help me with offense/defense? Lynn: I would be more than happy to! For the next hour, Lynn and Lincoln have been practicing the basics of soccer. Lynn thinks Lincoln is ready for the game. Lynn: Lincoln, I believe you're ready for the game! Lincoln: You think? Lynn: I'm positive! You're spot on with this! Lincoln: Thanks! I knew you would be here for me today! Lynn: I was more than happy to! Lincoln believes he is ready for the game he is going up, so he get some rest so he can have energy at it. Lincoln: (talking to viewers) If i'm honest, i'm kinda scared. I never really been in a real game like this. How will the players think of me? Will the coach accept me? Let's just hope so, because honestly, I like this sport and I would like to play it more. Alright, time to get some rest. Few hours later Lincoln is walking to the park to enter the game. Once he arrives, he finds the coach and starts talking to him. Lincoln: Hello coach, i'm ready for the game. Coach: Lets hope so. This is a tight game we're gonna be in. Lincoln: Don't worry coach, I've been practicing all day. Coach: Don't let me down Lincoln. Lincoln headed over to the sitting benches where his other teammates are sitting and he waits for the game to end so they can get in. Lincoln started to get butterflies in his stomach and started getting nervous. When it was finally time to get into the game, He tried to do his best. Throughout the game, Lincoln kept making mistakes on the field like tripping, losing the ball etc. The score was 9-9 on both teams and the time was running out. Lincoln had the ball, and everyone was counting on them. He was rushing to the goal, not hearing his teammate's calls for him. Lincoln: I can make it, I can make it, I. Can. Make. It! At the last second, Lincoln kick the ball to the goal and.... Few hours later All the sisters were at the living room doing their own business. Lori was on her phone, Leni was working on her hair, Luna is listening to her music, Luan is playing with Mr. Coconuts, Lynn is playing with a tennis ball, Lucy is reading her poems, the twins are watching TV, Lisa was working on her experiments and Lily was sleeping. They continued their thing until Leni noticed that Lincoln was missing. Leni: Hey, where's Lincoln? Lynn: He's at a soccer game right now at the park. Lori: Is he now? So he's finally playing sports? Lynn: I guess. He wanted to try it out for once. He also said that he like soccer so maybe he'll start playing sports. Lucy: That seems nice. Lynn: Yeah, It's nice to see him doing something new. They started doing their own thing for a few minutes until the front door open and Lincoln entered with his head down. Lynn: Hey bro! How was the game? Lincoln didn't answered and kept staring at the floor. Lynn:...Lincoln? They all came up to him and realized he has tears in his eyes. Lori: Lincoln, what happened? Lynn: Did anyone do something to you? Lincoln: (low, broken voice)....I messed up.... After he said that, he ran upstairs and ran into his room with tears falling Leni: What happened to him? The realization then hit Lynn Lynn: I think I know what's wrong with him. I'm gonna talking to him. Luna: It does seem like he needs someone to talk to. Luan: You want us to come in with you? Lynn: No, I think this just should be one-on-one talk. Lori: If you know what you're doing, then go for it. Lynn then went upstairs and knocked on his door. After a few knocks, she let herself in and saw Lincoln on his bed, with his face in his pillow, sobbing. He was also clutching Bun-Bun. Lynn sat on his bed and started rubbing his back, but as soon as she touched him, he went straight into her arms, hugging her as tight as he can, without hurting her. Lincoln: (sobbing) It was awful! Everyone depended on me and I failed for them. I shot the ball but it hit the rail instead of going in the net, hitting the goalie. Everyone then started yelling at me, even the coach. Not only that....they also kicked me off the team! Lincoln was sobbing uncontrollably over Lynn's shoulder. Lynn was hugging him back, while rubbing his back. Lynn: That's awful Lincoln. I'm so sorry to hear that. Lincoln: (sobbing) I knew I shouldn't signed up for that team! As soon as I entered the park, everyone was giving me weird stares, like I didn't belong, and I know why! It's because I'm not good at sports, no matter how hard I try! I still fail! Lynn: Listen Lincoln. I know this is awful for you, but at least you tried your best. Lincoln: (crying) I tried my best? The best I did caused my team to fail and caused me to get kicked out. I made no one proud there, not even the coach! Lynn:....You made me proud today. Lincoln then stared at his sister with his big, puffy red eyes Lincoln: (low, broken voice) What do you mean? Lynn: Earlier today, I was proud how you were trying out for a team. It was nice to see you doing something out of your comfort zone, and not only that, after seeing you play today, I knew you had skill, and I was proud of that too. I know you failed for your team, but it doesn't matter about the hate you got today. It doesn't matter that you were kicked out. What does matter is that you manage to get out of your comfort zone and take a risk you never did and not only that, even though you caused your team to fail, you made one person proud of you, and that was me. Lincoln never felt so emotionally touched in his life from his sister. He never thought she would give such words to him. He had more tears falling out of his eye, but these were tears of happiness, knowing that he at least made the person that cares about him proud. He started hugging her again, and she hug him back. Lincoln: Thank you! It's great that I have you as my sisters. You know when to help me! Lynn: You would do the same for anyone else. They hugged for about another minute and they then got up. Lynn kissed Lincoln on the cheek, which made him feel better. Lynn: Don't worry Lincoln. If anything comes up, come to us, and we'll help you. Lincoln was happy once again because of his sister. He thought after today, he would be in a real state of depression, but because of his sister, He manage to get his happiness back. Lincoln: (talking to viewers) It's great that I live in a family like this because if anything would happen to me, they would be there for me. I would do the same for them, even if it means to take a sacrifice of something. Later that night Lincoln was on his bed, reading a comic when a knock was heard on his door Lincoln: Come in It was Lynn and she had something to show him Lincoln: Hey Lynn, what's up? Lynn: Remember that time where I sent you to the hospital, but then when you came back, you gave me a trophy? Lincoln: Yeah, why? Lynn: Well, after what you did today, I decided to make a little trophy for you too Lynn handed him a paper trophy that was in the shape of a soccer ball. On the base of the trophy it reads out "For stepping out of your comfort zone. I'm proud of you Lincoln -Lynn Loud" Lincoln was moved to tears for this. Lincoln: (teary eye) Thank you Lynn! He immediately runs into Lynn's arms and give her a hug. She hugs him back once again. Lynn: No problem Lincoln. You did so much today that I thought you deserved it. Lincoln: I know where to put it. Lincoln runs downstairs and heads over to his trophy cabinet and places the trophy in the middle. He then grabbed a piece of paper and started writing on it. He folded it and placed it in front of his new trophy. It said "From my best sister". Lynn was emotionally struck from this. She then hugged Lincoln. Lynn: Awwwww! Lincoln: Hey, you deserve that place! You did so much for me today. Lynn: And I was happy too! Lynn then kissed him once again and runs back to her room to get ready for sleep Lincoln: (talking to viewers) Like I said, they would do anything for me, because I will always do the same for them. Alright, time to go to bed. Lincoln then headed upstairs and gets ready for bed. If it wasn't for his sister, he wouldn't know how he would be feeling right now. It's just good for him to hear that his sister would always have his back no matter what comes in the way, because he would do the same for them. THE END Category:Episodes